


The Boy With The Glasses

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Junsu is the highly popular captain of the soccer team, Jaejoong’s the rebellious student, Changmin is the school’s resident genius and Yoochun’s a bad influence. They’re all more than a little bit interested in the boy with the glasses, Yunho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on September 24 of 2011

Changmin is more than a little bored listening to his teacher drone on for the last half hour but he’s paying enough attention to notice immediately when the science teacher makes an error. Just as he’s about to settle into some heavy fuming because he didn’t skip a year to be taught mediocre science by an imbecile and is preparing to unleash his scathing fury and correct the teacher, he’s surprised to hear another student quietly but firmly point out the mistake to the whole class. Changmin is more than a little surprised and finds himself intrigued. He wasn’t aware that there were any kids in class as knowledgeable and up to date with the latest science and physics journals and developments as he is, to realise the inaccuracy of their teacher’s formula.

Changmin glances subtly at the student. The boy who had spoken now a little pink in the cheeks from the thrill of undermining an authority, pushing thick, black rectangular frames back up his nose. Changmin admires the boy’s small face, softly slanted brown eyes beneath the glass and plump lower lip, the student’s blazer moulding to his broad shoulders perfectly. If his face alone wasn’t a huge turn on, his impressive brain is more than enough to have Changmin’s pants tightening with lust, so when the teacher calls for them to choose lab partners for the year, Changmin immediately pushes past all the kids clamouring at him in the hopes of an easy grade and heads straight towards the geeky kid.

‘Be my partner,’ Changmin says and Yunho realises it’s more of a statement than a request as the tall student stands beside his desk.

He tries his best to hide his shock and flashes his friendliest smile at Changmin, ‘Okay,’ he says nodding, flattered at being approached.

Changmin tests the water while they follow out the steps for the experiment. To his joy, Yunho answers each and every one of his questions with a thoughtful intelligence combined with a sense of naivety Changmin finds increasingly attractive. The student is unmindful as Changmin presses in needlessly close as they combine chemicals on the high lab bench, Changmin breathing almost directly against his nape. Mine, Changmin thinks, guiding Yunho’s clumsy hands with his own, measuring out the liquids into beakers.

They’re the last to pack up their equipment, the minutes cutting quickly into their lunch break but Changmin gets the impression Yunho is intentionally lagging. The rest of the class had already filed off, including the teacher and Changmin rinses out the last beaker, placing it upside down on the shelf before gathering his books. As he’s about to walk out, Changmin feels a tug on his blazer near his elbow and turns to see a painfully shy-looking Yunho.  
‘Yes?’ He asks somewhat bluntly.

‘D-Do you wanna hang out sometime?’ Yunho seemingly asks the floor. 

It’s precisely what Changmin wants but he prefers to play the game his own way, ‘What’s in it for me?’ 

‘We could be friends?’ Yunho says quietly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

‘I repeat, what’s in it for me?’ Changmin smirks this time. 

Yunho looks thoroughly caught off guard and Changmin’s aware he may be pushing things too far, too soon so he wraps an arm around Yunho’s shoulders, leading them both down the hallway.

‘I’m sure we can think up some mutual benefits, hmm?’ Changmin murmurs, pulling Yunho’s phone out of the student’s pocket and punching his number in, letting it dial through to his own phone, vibrating in his pants. 

‘L-like what?’ Yunho stammers, face turning red. ‘You don’t want to be friends?’

Changmin directs them down another empty hallway before boxing the student against a locker, ‘You’re not exactly cool,’ Changmin mutters eyeing Yunho’s textbook, abusive graffiti covering most of it. ‘And I think you would profit from my friendship and protection more than I would.’

Yunho shrinks back into the locker, ignoring the padlocks that rattle loudly against the metal. ‘Just forget it then,’ Yunho says quite bravely, if only his lip hadn’t been trembling.

‘Now, now,’ Changmin murmurs against the shell of Yunho’s ear, hand coming up to grasp the student’s chin and knee sliding up between Yunho’s legs, ‘I’m merely suggesting there are other things you could offer me in return.’ Changmin crowds in closer, letting slip his tongue to glide over the smooth skin of Yunho’s neck, suckling a spot deep red just beneath the boy’s collar.

He pulls back, adjusting Yunho’s tie so that the mark isn’t on show, ‘I’ll see you in class tomorrow, buddy,’ Changmin smirks, sauntering down the hall and leaving Yunho flushed and crumpled against the lockers in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong has always had a thing for boys with glasses but Yunho is an exceptionally gorgeous example. His new tutor is stammering, handing Jaejoong science notes scrawled in terrible handwriting and is painstakingly polite. Jaejoong almost launches himself at the poor student when he adjusts his glasses repeatedly before taking them off and wiping vigorously at a smudge, pouting cutely in frustration. 

 

Yunho had been slightly intimidated by Jaejoong at first. The student was notorious for being a rebel- usurping the principal and was rumoured to have stolen their English teacher’s car. His blonde hair is against school regulations but none of the teachers seemed to dare go against the boy whose father contributed such large donations to the school. Jaejoong however, had seemed far less imposing after a few tutoring sessions after class, but oddly friendly, tracing his hand over Yunho’s thigh as they go through the formulae. Jaejoong’s normally cold expression also changed, Yunho catching Jaejoong smiling strangely at him from time to time.

 

Yunho is exactly the sort of boy Jaejoong wants- limitless potential under that geeky persona and an adorable, endearing dorkiness. He had vowed to seduce the student from the very first time he’d seen Yunho trailing after the soccer team from his spot behind the shed whilst smoking his cigarettes. His plan finally in motion after securing the boy as his personal tutor. Jaejoong has to admit that things would be going a lot smoother if that lanky friend of Yunho’s didn’t insist on sitting in on their study sessions in the library, sitting two desks away and shooting sharp glares at the both of them. Yunho was oblivious, but Jaejoong silently acknowledged the challenge and decided to move the playing field somewhere the tall kid couldn’t interfere. 

 

Jaejoong opens the door to his bedroom and shuffles Yunho in, locking the door behind them. He drops his bag on the floor and encourages Yunho to do the same, walking over to his mini fridge and pulling out two beers. Yunho frowns when he receives his drink but Jaejoong knows the student will be too polite to refuse. He loosens his tie and takes a swig, clearing his desk for Yunho to put books and notes down. 

Jaejoong catches Yunho blushing when he spots the porn magazines by his bed and smirks, ‘Have you seen those ones before? You can borrow them if you like.’

Yunho reddens further, ‘No, I don’t-‘ 

‘You don’t buy them?’ Jaejoong raises an eyebrow, ‘because I’m not going to believe you if you say you don’t jerk off.’ Jaejoong grins and watches Yunho take a large gulp of beer to ease the tension.

They study for a good hour, Jaejoong making his way through two more beers and encouraging Yunho to sip at another. He spends a good portion of his time imagining pounding into Yunho from behind, the student’s glasses askew, moaning as his cock is trapped beneath his body, rubbing against the sheet as he tries to read the English text aloud to Jaejoong. Unfortunately this is far from the reality of Yunho patiently waving his hand in front of Jaejoong’s eyes, trying to garner his attention back to their work. 

He makes a few more feeble attempts at remembering syntax before deciding it’s much more fun to tease his tutor, ‘If you don’t jerk off to porn, what do you use to get off?’ Jaejoong whispers against Yunho’s ear.

Yunho instantly blushes bright red but doesn’t answer, his silence spurring Jaejoong on, ‘Or maybe you think of someone, huh?’ He nudges at Yunho’s shoulder playfully before standing up.

Taking the last mouthful of his beer, he puts the empty bottle down on the desk and begins taking off his school shirt. Opening the window, he sits on the ledge and lights up a cigarette. He’s mindful of Yunho watching him and waits for his tutor to say anything at all.

‘You have tattoos?’ Is how Yunho chooses to break the silence, genuine curiosity shining through.

‘Yeah,’ Jaejoong takes a drag from his cigarette, letting smoke trail out the window along with the ash. 

‘C-Can I see?’ The alcohol makes Yunho bold.

‘Sure,’ Jaejoong stands, throwing the stub of his cigarette into the garden below and quickly removing his threadbare singlet.

Jaejoong sits on the bed beside Yunho, turning just enough to give his tutor a good glimpse of the piercings threaded through his navel and nipple. Yunho’s eyes trace over the designs inked into Jaejoong’s skin, his face full of awe and Jaejoong tries his best not to shudder when the student’s fingertips brush down his spine.

‘They’re really cool,’ Yunho says, full of wonder. ‘Did it hurt?’

‘Not as much as you’d think,’ Jaejoong flops back onto the bed, ‘I think you’d look good with one.’

‘Really?’ Yunho asks, full of surprise.

Jaejoong extends an arm to sneak his hand beneath the cool cotton of Yunho’s shirt, making contact with the warm skin of the tutor’s lower back, ‘Yeah, right here.’

Yunho shudders but he doesn’t shift away, allowing Jaejoong to explore his skin lazily, ‘I wouldn’t know what to get.’

My name, Jaejoong thinks. ‘Maybe something will inspire you,’ He says instead, sitting up to rest his head on Yunho’s shoulder, hand dipping lower on the student’s back.

‘Changmin says tattoos are a bad idea you have to live with forever,’ Yunho says, ‘I don’t think he’d ever let me live it down.’

Jaejoong scowls as he thinks Changmin must be the tall, lanky kid always over Yunho’s shoulder and it irritates him how this kid has already got a monopoly on his favourite bespectacled boy.

‘You guys are friends right? I never see you two out on weekends at the normal hangouts, where do you go?’ Jaejoong makes his tone casual, fingers swirling over Yunho’s skin, resting at a hip.

‘Changmin is my only friend,’ Yunho says quietly, his face flushed, ‘We go to his house on weekends.’

Jaejoong curses Changmin for keeping Yunho all to himself on weekends. If Yunho had been at any of the local places he’s sure he would have found him sooner. ‘Well I’m your friend too now, aren’t I?’ Jaejoong asks cockily, nudging against Yunho’s side.

Yunho looks startled and slightly panicked before he resumes staring at his lap shyly, ‘Y-Yes.’

Jaejoong hums his approval, inching in even closer when he freezes, noticing a hickey hidden by the hollow of Yunho’s collar, ‘Well if you ever want to get a tattoo, I’ll stick up for you.’ 

He leans in to whisper in the shell of Yunho’s ear, ‘Besides it seems to me, Changmin has his own way of marking you,’ Jaejoong says, biting into the spot where the bruise blossoms, teeth pulling at Yunho’s soft skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Junsu isn’t just the captain of the soccer team for his amazing talent on the field. With his good looks, smooth wit, overwhelming charisma and great ass, he’s charmed more than half the school- making him more than worthy of such a prestigious position. He was a diplomatic captain, so when he watched Yunho fail his way miserably through the trials to join the team, he quietly suggested that the student become the team’s assistant. Yunho had made a much better water boy, fetching them towels and oranges every practice than he ever would performing drills or scoring goals out on the green. He also looked extremely good wearing tiny, tiny shorts- a fact that increased attendance of their matches to new levels of popularity and school pride.

To be fair it was mostly Yunho’s terrible eyesight without his glasses that set him at a disadvantage, the boy constantly mistaking the ball, kicking at the air one metre to the left. In all honesty, the student would probably do just fine in many other sports that allowed him to wear the thick frames, Junsu thinks, taking an admiring glance at Yunho’s surprisingly athletic and muscular body in the gym’s shower. Junsu had never been happier that his perverted coach had insisted on every member of the team showering together in the team’s locker room to build team spirit, though it was a different sort of team-bonding that Junsu had in mind. Watching the water trickle down the long, sculpted and tan legs of the student as Yunho wrapped a small towel around his waist and turned to grab his glasses from the shelf, unfolding them and placing them on his face amongst wet hair, Junsu could hardly contain himself.

For the first time in four months, Junsu found someone other than himself, absolutely captivating and fuck-able and he’d be stupid to let the quiet, nerdy student out of his grasp because Junsu was certain Jung Yunho would be fantastic at a different kind of ball sport. Junsu gives Yunho his best come-hither look when he receives his water bottle on pitch and becomes more bold in the locker room, walking around stark naked and allowing Yunho (and the rest of the undeserving team) to fully appreciate his amazing body and behold its glory. 

Yunho however, remains seemingly oblivious to Junsu’s charms, despite laughing along loudly to all of his impressive jokes so Junsu decides it’s time to step the game up.

 

Junsu stays back after their practice and makes to help Yunho collect the equipment only to find the school’s resident brainchild already there, shoving the boy with glasses towards the storage room. The tall kid glares at Junsu before snatching the ball from his hands and saying, ‘We’re taking inventory,’ shutting the door in Junsu’s face. Junsu isn’t aware that the school took inventory of their equipment and more importantly that was his personal soccer ball Changmin had taken but the door is locked when he tries to turn the handle and there are some very suspicious moans barely muffled coming from the room. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it because the coach calls to him, discussing the players for the big game the following week.

 

The turnout for their match is three times the normal attendance. Junsu swears he even spies Jaejoong, the antichrist of school pride in the stands. A lot of them have their eyes trained on Yunho’s toned legs in the small red shorts and fortunately for their team, so do a lot of the opposing players. They win by a large enough margin for Junsu to encourage his team into a bone crushing group hug, copping a celebratory feel of Yunho’s ass in the swarm. 

Later Junsu pockets Yunho’s glasses whilst the student is still in the showers. He feels slightly guilty but he needs Yunho to hang around long enough after everyone’s gone and Changmin’s not allowed in the team’s showers. Junsu’s not entirely sure just how bad Yunho’s eyesight is but figures it must be pretty bad as the student topples into him almost immediately, his shirt on inside out and about to be matched by a pair of underwear slipped under the tiny towel.

‘Woah, you alright there?’ Junsu steadies Yunho who looks shocked to see anyone in the room.

‘Y-Yeah,’ Yunho stammers, ‘Lost my glasses.’

Junsu thinks that Yunho probably knows they were stolen, considers that it’s most likely happened before- the rest of the team did enjoy poking fun at their water boy. 

‘We’ll find them, but first let’s get you sorted out. You’re putting on everything backwards,’ Junsu informs him.

‘Oh,’ Yunho says, clearly a little embarrassed.

He lets Junsu pull off his shirt, guiding his arms back into the holes after a quick ruffling of material. He buttons it himself and pauses when he suddenly notices hands pulling at his ankles. Junsu is on his knees, directing his feet back into his underwear, pulling them up to his knees and Yunho’s bright red just picturing it. He’s about to reach down and pull them up himself when there’s a warm heat suckling on the head of his cock. Yunho almost doubles over, letting out a shout as Junsu takes him in further. He pushes at Junsu’s shoulders and the mouth relinquishes him with a light pop before he sinks to his knees, trying to cover his erection his hands.

‘What are you do-‘ Yunho’s cut off by Junsu kissing him roughly, pushing him to lie flat on the cool tiles.

He tries to speak again but Junsu’s tongue is firmly investigating his back molars, his hands pinching at his nipples and all that comes out is a moan. Junsu shifts his hips, rutting against Yunho before he decides it’s time to pull his own shorts down and touch skin upon skin. Yunho looks like he’s about to start asking questions so Junsu pulls up the boy’s shirt, looping it over Yunho’s chin and into the student’s mouth like a gag. Junsu’s sad he can’t kiss Yunho as much as he’d like now but quickly distracts himself with all the other places he can taste and kiss.

Junsu wraps a hand around both of them, a tight fit but his other hand is occupied with pinning Yunho’s shoulder down. He uses his hips for friction instead, pressing as close as he can get until Yunho bucks up against him. He lets his grip go loose, trailing his hand down to Yunho’s ass, kneading and lifting for more friction. Junsu’s fingertips dip in the cleft, brushing over Yunho’s hole and the student lets out a muffled whine that pushes Junsu to his limits. Yunho’s a sweating mess beneath him but it’s Junsu who’s leaking heavily between them, his cock rubbing against Yunho’s stomach. There’s a slight panic in Yunho’s eyes when he pushes the very tip of his finger inside the student and Junsu’s mildly ashamed to admit it turns him on even more, his weight pinning Yunho against the floor. Junsu doesn’t want to hurt Yunho however, so he withdraws, returning to tug at both their erections roughly. 

The sight of Yunho arching up, his chest slick with sweat, hands on Junsu’s shoulders and eyes squeezed shut with pleasure is what sends Junsu over the edge. He feels himself twitch in his hand before he bursts, coating Yunho’s erection with a heavy load, the liquid smearing as he continues his pace. The heat, smell and wet friction serve to arouse Yunho further, he bucks almost violently off the floor, silently begging Junsu with his eyes despite his blurred vision. Junsu seems to understand and shifts, his thigh pressing against Yunho’s balls, hand twisting on the upstroke and his mouth clamping down on a nipple, biting and sucking until Yunho comes, pulsing in his hand.

They lie in a panting mess, the exertion clouding all senses until Junsu finally hoists himself up over Yunho. He pulls the makeshift gag out of Yunho’s mouth and kisses his team member softly. He murmurs a thank you, grabbing Yunho’s towel and cleaning them both up. Yunho stays almost deathly still, eyes wide as the shock settles in and he lets Junsu pull up his underwear as originally intended what seemed like hours ago. Junsu hands him his plastic frames and a clean t-shirt and he puts his glasses on to look down and see his own shirt stained, torn and soaked with saliva in places. He quickly takes it off and pulls on the borrowed t-shirt and is reaching for his pants when Junsu attacks his lips again. He’s a little fierce, biting at Yunho’s bottom lip for entry before sliding his tongue in, leaving Yunho with a taste of their cum he had licked from his fingers in the cleanup. 

When he pulls back Yunho looks dazed and it makes Junsu want to nuzzle against the student- Yunho is after all, undoubtedly affected by the great Junsu’s prowess. He’s about to when they hear a shout of Yunho’s name from behind the door of the locker rooms.

‘Yah! Jung Yunho! How long are you going to make me wait for you?’ Changmin’s angry voice comes through, bursting their bubble of post-coital pleasure. ‘If you’re not out here in two minutes you can forget about me driving you home.’

Yunho is quick to his feet, rushing to find his pants, pulling them on back to front before starting all over again. He collects his things, throwing a panicked glance at Junsu who is buttoning his own jeans casually before rushing to open the door. Changmin looks pissed when Junsu swaggers over to an apologetic Yunho and throws his arm over the water boy’s shoulder. It would take an idiot to miss the way Yunho’s hair is mussed, lips and cheeks red and the borrowed t-shirt far too small and tight and Changmin has never been known to be stupid.

‘What were you two doing?’ Changmin asks sceptically, raising a vicious eyebrow in Junsu’s direction.

Junsu offers up his best grin, ‘I was going through some strategies with Yunho,’ He slaps Yunho’s ass before walking away, turning briefly to throw over his shoulder, ‘You know he’s a real credit to the team.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘Yunho,’ The teacher calls, looking up from his notes at the student, ‘Please stay behind after class.’

Yunho bites his lip, scuffing his shoes nervously as the rest of the class files out for the day. His things are all neatly packed away in his bag and he’s itching to make it to the school gate before Changmin leaves without him. His professor seems to be taking his time, shuffling papers around his desk so Yunho picks up his bag, approaching the front of the room.

‘Sir?’ He asks softly.

The teacher looks up, ‘Ah Yunho, yes,’ the man looks too young to be a teacher and far too attractive in Yunho’s opinion, with wavy black hair tied back into a small ponytail. ‘I’ve noticed you’re not getting the marks you used to.’

Yunho opens his mouth to apologise when the professor holds up a hand to stop him, ‘Now it’s still a good grade overall, but I think you might want to take a couple of assignments for extra credit.’

Yunho nods, ‘Yes, Professor Park.’ 

‘Call me Yoochun,’ His teacher says, ‘And take a seat.’ Yoochun waits for Yunho to pull up a chair before continuing, ‘I’m concerned Yunho, you’re a smart boy and this is not the work I know you’re capable of.’ He prods at the papers on his desk, ‘If you’re having problems, I want you to come talk to me, I’ll take care of you and help you out but you have to trust me.’

Yunho looks up at his teacher before quickly looking back down at his hands in his lap, ‘Yes, sir, I’m sorry.’

‘Do you trust me, Yunho?’ Yoochun’s pants are suddenly in his field of vision as his teacher leans against the desk in front of Yunho.

Yunho nods shyly, still unable to lift his gaze, watching the stretch of his teacher’s expensive black pants over slim legs, ‘Y-Yes.’

‘Good,’ Yoochun leans forward, tipping Yunho’s chin up until they’re level and Yunho’s breath hitches at the proximity, his surprised noise is muffled as Yoochun kisses him gently. ‘Shall we discuss that extra credit?’ His teacher pulls back, sly grin in on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin taps his pen against the desk, unable to concentrate, keeping an eye on the door. Yunho had been pulled out of class ten minutes ago and there’s just something Changmin doesn’t trust about Professor Park. He excuses himself with a fake dentist appointment- no one ever doubts his credibility- and gathers his bag, heading out the classroom. He makes it half way down the corridor when he hears footsteps behind him.

It’s Jaejoong, shirt untucked and piercings glinting from his blonde hair. ‘What do you want?’ Changmin sneers, turning to keep walking towards the professor’s classroom. It should be empty during this period and that screams suspicious to Changmin.

‘Same as you,’ Jaejoong says nonchalantly, keeping pace with Changmin and turning left when he does, ‘Watching over an investment.’

Changmin scoffs. ‘He’s not yours, he’s mine.’

‘He’s my tutor, we’ve really…bonded,’ Jaejoong smiles smugly and Changmin sees red, about to grab the rebel by the collar when Junsu turns into the hall.

‘What’s going on?’ He asks, staring from one to the other. ‘Have you guys seen Yunho? I….uh… need him on field but he wasn’t in class.’ Junsu sounds impressed with his own lie, grinning broadly as he dashes over.

‘He’s with Professor Park,’ Jaejoong supplies, turning back down the hall. ‘Last I heard, they were on first name basis,’ he tosses over his shoulder.

Junsu and Changmin quicken their step, almost jogging to the classroom. They skid into a corridor, Jaejoong casually kicking the door open to the teacher’s classroom. Yunho jolts, eyes wide but Yoochun merely smirks, raising an eyebrow as he leans closer into his student as they both curve over a desk. 

‘It seems your friends were worried about you, Yunho,’ The teacher’s voice is husky in Yunho’s ear, his chest warm against Yunho’s back.

‘Me?’ Yunho swallows loudly, blinking in surprise.

‘Enough to interrupt our private lesson and earn themselves detention, it seems,’ Yoochun leans back, a sly glance in the three students’ direction.

Jaejoong, however, merely shrugs, ‘That’s not much of a threat to me, old man. I’m staying.’ He sits down heavily next to Yunho, legs sprawled.

‘Yunho doesn’t need private lessons, we study together every day,’ Changmin glares darkly at the teacher, yanking Yunho up by the wrist.

Junsu grabs Yunho by the other arm, not wanting to miss an opportunity, ‘But he is needed at soccer practice- the team needs their water boy after all.’ He attempts to tug Yunho out of the room but Changmin’s grip is unrelenting.

‘He’s mine, fuck off,’ Changmin says bluntly, eyes flashing dangerously as he unleashes strength rarely used to pry Junsu off and pull Yunho against him.

‘That’s not fair,’ Junsu sulks, rubbing his sore wrist, ‘I saw him first.’

‘How do we know that?’ Jaejoong snaps, standing up menacingly, ‘And what does that matter- Yunho’s my tutor.’

‘It’s not Yunho’s fault you’re an idiot who needs a tutor!’ Junsu retorts, puffing up his chest and looking angrier than when he lost the final game two years ago, ‘I care about him more, he’s on my team.’

‘As his teacher, I care about Yunho quite a lot. It’s my duty of care to look after Yunho and ensure he receives proper education,’ Yoochun smirks, trying to ease Yunho out of Changmin’s bone crushing grip. ‘You’re all being childish and disrupting class.’

‘Shut up, pervert,’ Changmin scoffs, ‘Yunho’s my friend and you’re all just interested in him for shallow reasons. I happen to want him for his mind. Well, his body too, but mostly his brain.’

There’s a gurgling noise from Changmin’s arms and they turn to look at the object of their affection, dishevelled and glasses askew. Changmin eases his grip a little and the boy looks up at his captor, ‘Is that true, Changmin?’

‘Of course, so if anyone gets to fuck you, it should be me,’ Changmin says firmly.

‘Fuck?’ Yunho’s eyes widen and he looks around the room, ‘Here?’

‘You’re just a bully, I don’t see why you get to go first,’ Junsu pouts, hands moving to unbutton Yunho’s shirt.

‘First?’ Yunho squeaks, eyes widening behind the glasses.

‘Well, I want his mouth,’ Jaejoong adds, helping Changmin lay Yunho down onto the floor, ‘So I can see his face.’ He smiles gently at Yunho, thinking of those thick glasses and covering them in cum. When he strokes Yunho’s cheek tenderly the boy gives him an innocent smile back.

‘You’re all just kids, I doubt you could satisfy Yunho’s needs,’ The teacher reaches a hand down to palm at Yunho’s crotch causing a groan to echo through the room.

Changmin pushes Yoochun’s hand away, reaching for Yunho’s waistband and tugging the student’s pants off quickly, ‘Sir, do you happen to have lube?’ He settles himself between Yunho’s legs, lifting toned thighs to rest over his own as Yoochun nods.

‘Junsu, help sit him up,’ Jaejoong instructs and Junsu kneels, propping Yunho up so that his head is level with Jaejoong’s crotch.

‘Wait, what-‘ Yunho begins when Junsu muffles him with a kiss, angle awkward but affective.

‘Hurry up, Jaejoong,’ Junsu says when he pulls back minutes later, leaving Yunho dazed and turned on, ‘We don’t want the whole school to hear him.’

Jaejoong quickly slips off his shirt and singlet, revealing his tattoos and smooth, pale skin to the room and making quick work of his belt, deft fingers unbuttoning his fly. He pushes his pants down as much as he can with his legs straddling his tutor’s chest and strokes himself, closing his eyes as the friction clouds all other thoughts. He hears a gasp and opens his eyes in time to see Yunho’s hand reach out for him tentatively.

‘P-Piercing,’ Yunho stares at his cock in amazement and Jaejoong chuckles, hand covering his mouth as the others stop to watch Yunho wrap fingers around his dick, toying with the silver barbell on the underside of his length, just beneath the head. The mix of pale skin flushing red looks good in Yunho’s tanned hands, long digits curling around and a thumb pressing against the tip and Jaejoong thinks he’ll come all over Yunho’s face in a minute.

‘It doesn’t hurt right?’ Yunho asks, shifting upwards for a better look, curious.

Jaejoong shakes his head, ‘I got it a year or so ago. Feels good.’ He rocks into Yunho’s hand.

Everyone in the room pauses for breath when Yunho leans forward to lap at the tip, pink tongue extended. Jaejoong moans and Yunho swallows the head, letting it rest warm and tangy on his tongue whilst he begins to suck. 

Changmin snaps back to his senses first, he’s experienced first hand how much of a cockslut Yunho is and despite his irritation, he’s pleased to note the Jaejoong hasn’t been as well acquainted with his tutor as he likes to pretend if Yunho’s never seen the piercing before today. He snatches the lube from the professor’s hands, pouring it liberally over his hand and on Yunho’s skin.

Yoochun comes around next and whilst Junsu and Jaejoong watch with fascination and lust as Yunho takes the rebel’s cock deeper into his mouth, he helps Changmin raise the student’s legs higher, exposing the small, twitching hole. He leans in as Changmin roughly pushes two fingers into the tight space, skin turning pink and lets his tongue drag over both Yunho and Changmin’s digits. A muffled shout is heard and Yoochun knows it will work, spreading his student’s cheeks wider and pushing his tongue in, edging deeper and deeper, licking at Yunho’s insides. Yunho squirms and clenches down around him and Yoochun adds a digit of his own into the mix, guiding Changmin’s to curl and stretch as he sucks at the edge of Yunho’s loosening entrance, tongue still buried deep.

Yunho throws his head back and let’s out a shout, warmth splattering his stomach as he comes. He barely has a chance to regain his breath when Jaejoong shoves back in, Junsu’s fingers slipping into his mouth, holding him open and head in place as Jaejoong thrusts to the back of his throat. 

Yoochun pulls back, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand and smirking, ‘I told you, you kids don’t know how to please.’

Changmin gives the teacher a shove, pulling Yunho’s legs up around his torso and thrusting in. Yunho moans loudly around Jaejoong, the rebel still fucking his mouth wildly and Changmin stills as Yunho spasms around him, body adjusting. He moves tentatively, amazed by the tight drag of Yunho’s body around his cock and barely notices when Yoochun’s hand slips down to stroke the student back to hardness. It’s good and Changmin rocks in harder, hands running over the smooth thighs wrapped around his waist but it’s not enough, not quite perfect and Changmin likes everything to be perfect. Jaejoong shakes in front of him, head rolling back and twitching muscles distorting the wings tattooed on his skin. The rebel comes with a soft cry, pulling out so that cum dribbles from Yunho’s mouth and then stroking until every last drop is over Yunho’s face, dripping down his chin and covering one of his lenses. He leans forward to give Yunho a messy kiss before withdrawing, slumping on the floor exhausted.

Changmin takes the opportunity to move closer, hands gripping Yunho’s slim hips as he thrusts in. Yunho arches, crying out at the angle and Changmin admires the boy’s blissful expression through the mess of cum streaking his face. The lust flips through his belly, hot and intense as the intimacy between them increases and Changmin can smell the scent of sex and sweat rising. Junsu is sucking bruises into Yunho’s neck, turning his head for a kiss, uncaring of the taste of cum and Changmin can feel the affect it has on Yunho’s body by the way he tightens, legs hooking around his waist to pull him deeper. Yunho’s hips roll frantically upwards, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick at Junsu’s and the soccer star in turn ravaging Yunho’s lips. Yunho whines when Yoochun squeezes around his length, nails clawing over Changmin’s shoulders and it sends blood rushing to his groin, his climax tearing through his body and he comes hard into Yunho’s twitching body. 

Yunho keens, loving the sensation and succeeding in giving everyone in the room a hard-on with his enthusiasm for sex and cum. His hips continue to undulate but it’s too much for Changmin and he slips out, rolling to the side where Jaejoong is palming himself slowly, swelling once more. Junsu shifts quickly from where he’s supporting Yunho’s upper body, slipping three fingers inside Yunho’s stretched body, cum dripping out and he offers his hand to Yunho who licks at his fingers, sucking them into his mouth, familiar with the taste of Changmin.

Junsu whispers praise to his team member, complementing Yunho’s glorious body as he shimmies out from his pants, lining up and pushing in. Yunho clutches at his ass as he rocks in and out at a fluid pace and he closes his eyes, arms straining to support his body. When he opens them, it’s to see their teacher stroking himself, hand slick as his wrist twists and Yunho’s hand reaching out to help. He groans, pulling out to flip Yunho onto his hands a knees and pushing back in. Yunho whines, clawing at the ground but Yoochun takes the hint, kneeling in front of the student who easily takes him down his throat. 

Yunho sucks cock like a drowning man in need of air and Yoochun can do little to resist, fingers digging into his student’s hair as his glasses fog up. Junsu’s hips snap rhythmically, rocking Yunho forward until his lips meet Yoochun’s body, throat catching around the crown and making the teacher grunt. Together, Yoochun and Junsu fuck both Yunho’s openings, a little rough with need, chasing their orgasm. Yunho simply whines, begging around Yoochun’s cock for more, hands digging into his teacher’s thighs as his own orgasm rushes through him, making him boneless in the hands of the two men fucking him as he splatters the floor. He whimpers, rocking back and forth on his knees and clenching tightly around Junsu until he feels heat rush into his core, filling him up and feels so much pleasure it’s as though he could come again.

Yoochun pulls away, slipping out of his mouth and Yunho looks up at the professor in confusion before he’s yanked up by the wrist and bent over a desk. Cum dribbles down his thighs but his teacher pushes in, hands tight on Yunho’s hips as he thrusts at a fast pace. A wooden ruler comes down on his ass and Yunho jolts, scrambling over the desk. Yoochun brings it down against the student’s ass repeatedly, forming bright red lines and he hears the other student’s groaning, already stroking themselves and he curses teenage stamina. Yunho moans like a whore, tightening on each stroke but Yoochun wants to hear him beg. 

‘Say my name,’ Yoochun’s voice is raw and low as he fucks the student harder into the desk. ‘Beg me for it.’ Again he hears the other boys groan. Amateurs, he thinks, this time bringing a hand down on the flesh of Yunho’s ass, ‘You want it- beg me for it.’

‘Please!’ Yunho pleads, clenching tight around Yoochun’s length, ‘Professor – Yoochun - please come in me.’

Yoochun smiles, pulling the boy’s hips back to meet his thrusts, cock buried as deep as it can go until he spills, bursting with pleasure. He rides out his orgasm, spanking the student one more time before he pulls out, helping the boy to kneel on the floor. ‘Now clean me up,’ Yoochun says encouragingly, pulling Yunho closer by the hair and Yunho sucks the hot mix of cum from his length. The other three groan, moving to their feet and Yoochun pulls back to watch them splatter Yunho’s face and chest with cum, stroking themselves firmly for every last drop. 

Yunho licks at his lips, reaching up to take off his smeared glasses before deciding he’s too exhausted to care, laying back on the floor. Jaejoong, Changmin and Junsu all lay down on the floor beside him, Jaejoong wiping his face clean and feeding it to Yunho, who licks at his fingers lazily, eyes closing. Changmin thoughtfully wipes off Yunho’s chest with Jaejoong’s singlet, whilst Junsu slips underwear and pants back up Yunho’s legs. Yoochun tucks himself back in, smoothing down his shirt before he plucks Yunho’s glasses from the ground, cleaning them with water and tissues from his desk at the front of the room. He folds the black frames in and places them on a table near the four students before heading for the door.

Before he leaves, the teacher throws smugly over his shoulder back at his favourite student, ‘You’ll definitely be passing my class this semester, Jung.’


End file.
